


Tame the beast, tame your dreams

by justAleks



Category: Bandom, Megadeth
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, another smut, look at me go, or not so shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justAleks/pseuds/justAleks
Summary: Marty receives a blowjob of his life from certain ginger and it's almost too good to be true...





	Tame the beast, tame your dreams

        The red mane is soft under his fingers and Marty rakes them through the thick locks few times. The man kneeling in front of him, with his head resting on Marty’s thigh, purrs happily and pushes his head into the touch. The guitarist grabs a handful of the hair hand yanks Dave’s head back, forcing him to look Marty in the face.

The hazel eyes peer at him, the defiance and anger gave way to lust and something akin to compliance. The unusual docileness makes his cock twitch with interest. He’s not hard, not yet, but he’s already sporting a small chub.

 _Fuck_.

He untangles his hand from the locks and trails it down to the leather collar hugging Dave’s neck. The wide, black material beautifully contrasts with white skin. He can feel the small shiver that goes through the vocalist at the touch. At the front of the collar, there is a big metal ring with a leash hooked on to, the end of which rests in Marty’s other hand.

‘Who is a good boy?’ He asks cupping Dave’s warm cheek, he flushes at the words and closes his eyes to break the eye contact, too embarrassed. Marty squeezes his face and the redhead immediately looks at him again. He swallows and takes a deep breath.

‘Me, I’m a good boy, sir’ Dave rasps, he still can’t look him directly in the eyes instead, he focuses on Marty’s chin. The guitarist decides to let him do it.

‘You know what good boys do?’ He asks spreading his legs suggestively. Dave looks at him, peering from behind his bangs, then, after considering his potions, he shuffles to settle between his legs. The redhead puts his hands on Marty’s thighs, their warmth seeping through denim. Suddenly Marty’s pants are tighter than before.

Dave cranes his neck to reach the zipper with his teeth and pulls it down, then pops the button open using his fingers. He spreads the opening wider and nuzzles at Marty’s groin still clad in underwear. Then, he starts mouthing at it, saliva darkening the material, ultimately bringing Marty to full hardness without even using his hands.

The guitarist tips his head back and again tangles his fingers in Dave’s hair. The hot mouth feels incredible but he wants more. He again yanks at Dave’s hair, tearing a whine from the vocalist's throat.

‘Hurry up, pet.’ Dave looks at him, a spark of fire lighting in his eyes for a second before he just nods and pushes the underwear down, freeing Marty’s cock, which springs out from the confines of the boxers, standing proudly at attention with a bead of precum already gathering at the tip. Dave gazes at it, not moving an inch.

Marty pulls at the leash both to bring him closer and to snap him out of whatever trance Dave fell into. The redhead blinks and shoots him a dirty look, which prompts chills to race down Marty’s back.

For a second he thinks Dave’s gonna bite his dick off, but the redhead just leans down and licks the precum off his erection. Then licks the underside with flat tongue, Marty sights with pleasure.

Dave gives his member a few more long swipes before he takes the tip into his mouth. This prompts a longs moan from Marty, who unconsciously pulls at the leash and Dave takes even more of his cock into his mouth. He starts slowly bobbing his head up and down and wraps his hand around the remaining length of Marty's cock.

With every dip Dave takes more and more of the guitarist length into his mouth, steadily working toward swallowing it whole. His saliva mixed with precum starts to drip down Marty’s cock and onto Dave’s hands. He almost chokes when the cock hits the back of his throat. The redhead takes a deep breath through his nose and looks up at Marty who has a death grip on his hair.

‘Don’t stop, don’t you dare to stop.’ Marty pants, he moans loudly and thrusts up when Dave cups his balls and starts rolling them in his hand, the redhead jerks his head back coughing. His lips are puffy and glistening, his hair in total disarray. Tears are gathering in the corners of his eyes and Marty feels like he’s going to burst any second, the look of utter debauchery that Dave presents makes his cock throb.

He grabs it and starts pumping, the saliva is enough to provide almost zero unpleasant friction.

‘Open up, Dave.’ He rests the tip of his erection on Dave’s bottom lip when the vocalist obediently opens up his mouth.

Marty comes with a shout, for a second he has no idea where he is or what’s going on, he’s just panting, trying to come back from the post-orgasm haze. His limbs feel like they are made of jelly, his mind is fuzzy.

The snickering catches his attention. He furrows his brows, there shouldn’t be any snickering, especially snickering of more than one person.

Then the dread hits him, cold sweat breaks out on his body chasing away any contentment he felt just a second before. Opening his eyes is probably the worst feeling in his life, one topped only by sight of highly amused Junior and Nick gawking at him with huge, shit-eating grins stretching their faces.

Before Marty can feel the uncomfortable stickiness in his pants a fleeting thought of murdering those idiots crosses his mind. Then the downstairs situation registers and he squirms on the couch he apparently fell asleep on. So the best sex in his life was just a dream, figures.

‘Dude, if we wanted to hear someone moaning like life was being sucked out of them through their dick, we have TV just there!’ David cringes and laughs at the same time, clearly undecided on how he should feel. Nick makes a high-pitched whine and laughs along with their bassist.

Marty feels hot shame burn his cheeks but the true horror dawns on him the moment Dave walks into the room and squints at them, both interested and suspicious. Marty scrambles to cover himself and to jump off the bed at the same, tripping over himself in his haste. It prompts another roar of laughter.

‘What the hell is going on?’ Dave asks, walking further into the room, his eyes are dancing between the three of them trying to puzzle out what just transpired here.

‘NOTHING!’ Marty bellows. He locks eyes with Dave, but instead of the curious gaze, he sees the huge trusting eyes of dream-Dave. Marty almost chokes on his tongue as more and more details surface from his mind, which is just now stepping into overdrive mode.

‘Marty-boy had a naughty dream!’ Nick singsongs in a childish tone, prompting an uncontrollable bout of giggles form David. The two idiots will be the death of him. He wishes them to choke on a spit while chortling at his desperation. Marty cannot run away when Dave is still so close to the door, so he stands miserable beside the couch pressing a pillow to his crotch.

Dave prowls towards him, grinning wildly like a predator who cornered his prey. Marty honestly feels just like that and despairs on how the tables have turned for a second before he realizes Dave wants to catch him into a headlock.

‘Awwww! He’s all grown up now! Come to uncle Dave, now is the time to give you the talk!’ Dave makes a sweeping motion towards Marty but he dodges his arm and dashes out of the room.

Memories of Dave on his knees all docile and eager to please contrast painfully with the real Dave, who will be giving him shit for the rest of their lives.

Marty wails. Now he will either have to bone Dave (HA! He’s not yet suicidal) or try and wait for the memories to fade. The fact, that they are living out of each other pockets and Marty sees Dave at least half-naked more often than not, now that it’s summer, he estimates that he will be able to look at Dave without his mind getting inspired around never.

He sights and heads towards the bathroom to clean himself up a bit, wondering where the idea of submissive Dave even came from. The walking headache that is known as Dave Mustaine is ready to fight literally anyone for crying out loud! Marty would need to sedate him to even put a collar around his neck not to mention make him give Marty a blowjob. Mankind has not yet discovered a drug strong enough to alter one's behavior so much.

Marty chuckles sadly at the power of imagination. A man can dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick and brainless, not exactly what I have in plans for the boys, but the idea popped into my head and was ideal for a quick fic so here you have another smut, while I'm trying to figure out another, a bit longer, fic.


End file.
